


Redolence

by princeofhell777



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Can't forget that one, Incest, M/M, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Sweat, just some good ol fashioned smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofhell777/pseuds/princeofhell777
Summary: Dean gets sweaty when working on the impala, and Sam just has to take advantage of that.Just some kinkiness of Sam liking the way Dean smells, that's most of what there is to it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Redolence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenlavafield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenlavafield/gifts).



Perhaps it was something in him, something that always wanted some kind of normal or domestic life, but Sam always felt at peace when he was watching Dean make repairs to the impala. He could sit there with the beer cooler, watching his brother slide under it, so focused and skillful in his craft. 

Perhaps it was something a bit less surface level than that. He could watch the sweat slide off Dean’s brow when he came up, see the motor oil over his skin, smeared on his face when he moved to wipe the sweat. The air smelt of sweat and gasoline and most of all, Dean. The familiar scent that told him he was home. 

Sam probably sat there for hours, watching Dean work, and it wasn’t like Dean was complaining either, knee deep in work that always seemed to relax him. But the sun started to set, and the two of them knew it was time to call it quits for the day. 

Sam tossed Dean a beer as he got up from under the car and wiped his hands with a rag, making their way back into the bunker. Usually, they’d work in the garage, but Dean had made some comment about the air being nice today and not wanting to do it inside, and Sam really didn’t have a good argument for that. 

So he trailed his way in behind Dean, long strides taking him closer than he might have intended. He wasn’t complaining, though, Dean still smelt of himself, and he definitely didn’t mind being immersed in it. 

As they took a turn towards the showers, Sam stopped, grabbing Dean’s hand to yank him back and press him against the wall- they didn’t do this very often, but there had definitely been more than a few nights when they sought company and intimacy in each other, and Sam always was left wanting more. He felt he could take a little bit for himself. 

“Woah, man, could have killed me.” Dean joked, his back pressed against the wall as Sam made his way into his personal space. He tilted his head, as if expecting a kiss- a little sudden, but he wasn’t going to complain about that. But what he found was Sam instead going for his neck, hunched over and pressing his face there. 

Sam took a moment to inhale, taking Dean’s scent in and appreciating it, the smell of Dean and home. He ran his hand up his chest under his sweat-soaked shirt, pressure firm and comfortable, he could feel Dean’s heartbeat echoing throughout his skin. 

“Are you smelling me?” Dean asked as he tilted his head somewhat, giving his brother more room. He wasn’t complaining, exactly, but he was a little surprised. He’d heard some chicks say he smelled good, he knew he looked good when he got sweaty, but it really wasn’t often someone was all over that day-in-the-sun smell. 

“Is that a problem?” Sam asked, barely lifting his head.

The move that Dean made to yank Sam closer was certainly the answer, and Sam took it upon himself to get right back to it, this time at least giving Dean something to go with, pressing teasing kisses to the side of his neck, his thigh wedging it’s way in between Dean’s legs to give him something to grind against. 

It was probably not normal that the smell that Sam would describe as the only definition he had for home was what got him going, but he had gone long past worrying about any form of ‘normal’. ‘Normal’ was left back at Stanford, and the bits and pieces of it that he tried to pick up never lasted. 

Only Dean stayed consistent. 

Sam managed to get his shirt over Dean’s head between breaths, tossing it aside with the idea that he could pick it up later, keep it for a while. Dean wouldn’t miss it, he had plenty more. 

He worked his way down his chest, taking a moment to lave at his collar bones where sweat pooled, worshipping his pecs with his tongue, making his way over to his underarms where he could smell him the strongest. 

“Easy there.” Dean teased him, but Sam could feel that he was hard where he was pressed against him, getting off on this as much as Sam was. 

He shifted down to his knees after some time, unbuttoning the fly of Dean’s jeans while his mouth worked against the jut of his hip bones, the space they came to a v right above his pants. 

It was barely a moment before he had shoved them down with his boxers, unceremoniously, and he got to what he really wanted. The smell of Dean was stronger down here, Sam took his time tonguing over the top of his thigh, making his way down the line of muscle to the inside. 

It was purposeful, the way he avoided his dick completely, instead using his lips and tongue and teeth on his inner thigh, working marks there. He could leave as many as he wanted, he knew no one else was going to see them, and it filled him with a bit of pride. 

Dean’s fingers made their way into Sam’s hair, tugging and filled with the intent for more, for him to get on with it and suck already, but Sam was patient, and wanted to take his time. 

From his inner thigh to his balls, Sam’s tongue kept exploring, never quite leaving the small bubble he was in that made him feel so surrounded, in a world where only he and Dean existed. 

Sam’s hand slipped down to unbutton his own fly, but he barely took it down enough, just enough that he could let his own cock breathe, pulling his jeans and underwear just below his ass, giving him the right room to fuck up against them.

Not that he wasn’t more focused elsewhere, finally coming up to lick up the base of Dean’s cock, taking just the tip into his mouth and looking up at him. Dean had a hand over his mouth, his head tilted back against the wall behind him. The hand buried in his hair tensed, and then pushed somewhat. 

Sam went along with the push, letting Dean’s hand guide him and set a steady rhythm, just enough space that he could suck and lick. Saliva pooled at the corners of his mouth and dripped down his chin, which Dean would argue just made for a hotter sight, when he finally regained his composure enough to look without cumming right there over his face. 

The rhythm of his hand was faltering slowly, Dean’s hips coming up slightly and apparently Sam decided that that wouldn’t be enough. He pulled himself somewhat from Dean’s grip only to take him down further. 

His jaw ached and he knew his throat would be raw from the amount he pushed it, but Sam wasn’t going to let that stop him. He was in a state of bliss by the time he managed to take Dean to the root, his nose pressed up against the fluff of hair there. He finally felt satisfied, surrounded with the smell of Dean that he couldn’t get anywhere else. 

He only could stay there for a moment though, pulling back to breathe before heading straight down again, his hips rocking themselves against his boxers for friction of their own accord as he moved. 

It wasn’t long before he brought Dean to the edge, the characteristic stutter of his hips told Sam that he was close, and that spurred him further, let him take him all the way down to gather that scent one more time. He couldn’t say which of them was cumming first, but he could taste Dean’s cum at the back of his tongue at the same time he felt overpowered by his own orgasm, pulling off of Dean with a gasp as his vision went somewhat white.

Sam sat on his knees for a moment, saliva and cum pooling at his mouth as he caught his breath, feeling Dean’s fingers return to his hair told him that Dean must have been doing the same. A thumb swiped against his cheek, removing some of the excess, and Sam smiled. 

“Up for round two in the shower?” Dean asked, and Sam could do nothing but get to his feet and move along.


End file.
